


The Theater

by Rising_Darkness



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Theatre AU, snarky virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Darkness/pseuds/Rising_Darkness
Summary: Virgil is a Set designer of a PlayRoman is the lead actor.They run into each other a few times, and a relationship happens?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction on this site if you wish to see some more of my stuff go >https://rising-darknesss-fics.tumblr.com/ Unless you know elsewhere to find my works

Roman skipped down the street with joy. He had gotten the part he was to be prince charming in a play at the local theater. Now he was off to get some coffee, maybe even a muffin as self congratulations. Roman walked into the shop and over to the counter, the guy manning the cash register. The guy seemed bored and also really hyper like he had drank one coffee for every customer he sold a coffee to. Roman ignored him got his coffee, paid, and when to his apartment. Roman read through his script. 

__________________________________________

Virgil sat in an office in the back of the theater, one of the few places actors couldn’t go due to it being for employees of the theater only. His boss a little while ago tossed a book about the play they were performing and also gave him some ideas and the aesthetics they were working with. He sighed flipping through the book before grabbing his own book full of the colors to put in the lights, he also grabbed a piece of paper to draw where he wanted all the lights. After an hour of flipping through his book looking at colors and writing the codes and names in a notebook he passed out at the desk and slept till morning. 

Virgil woke up and looked around his little room that had a table, tons of lights, some tools to fix lights, a bunch of stacks of color gels in a bookshelf, and also all the books he had which were scattered on the top of the bookshelf. Virgil got up and turned on his phone, great it was 9:00am that there were probably some actors already here. He sighed as he walked out of the room and down the hall to get to the theater. He stepped into the back stage of the theater and kept his head down as he walked through the theater. He noticed a few actors look over to him but they were mostly new to this place, though he wasn’t really paying attention so he knocked into one of the many actors that were spread out throughout the main theater. 

“Looks like someone wasn’t paying attention to their path.”

“Yeah, whatever. Could you please step out of my way so I could keep walking.” Virgil asked this actor in an annoyed tone.

“Wait a second. I just wanted to ask you what part you play. I Roman play the Prince Charming.” He said with a flourish. 

“Well princy I guess you will just have to figure out my part as the show goes on.” He said and pushed past him then went out the door. 

He walked home to his apartment from there, he instantly went the sleep in his bed. Despite sleeping in the theater for 3 hours he was still tired.


	2. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman looks for Virgil, and pet content

Roman spent the whole rest of the day trying to figure out who the guy he bumped into that morning was and who he played. Roman already ruled out the parts of Cinderella, Anastasia, Dresalla, Lady Tremaine, The king, the duke. Practically everyone had been ruled out. Maybe he was an extra then? Or an understudy? Roman hadn’t a clue who he was or played and that thought and the possibilities ate away at him the whole day as he practiced his line and went through line reading with other cast members. 

They were going through them for hours until 1pm rolled around and everyone started leaving and going home. Roman sighed and left. As he walked out he phoned a friend, this friend went by the name Patton. Patton was the most adorable, funny, and protective person he knew, and Roman knew that when he needed advice he would always have to call Patton. Unless he wanted to feel his wrath and be yelled at to call more often. Though soon the person on the other end soon enough answered and Roman spoke. “Patton!”

“Roman! SON!”

“Patton How many times do I have to explain I’m not your son. Plus I am older than you.” Roman said in the phone emphasising the “i am”. Roman currently was 21 and Patton was 19, there was a 2 year difference that Patton always overlooked.

“Doesn’t matter, now what do you need kiddo?”

“Well I was wondering if you knew anyone.”

“I know many people. I might have introduced myself to the majority of this town. So of course I know someone, but do I know this specific anyone you speak of? Maybe?”

“Sorry, let me rephrase. Do you know anyone that could help me figure out who someone specific at the theater was?”

“Well sorry kiddo, but the only person connected to theater is you. Maybe if you could find the director you could ask them.”

“Great idea Patton! Thanks so much!” Roman said then immediately hung up and ran back for the theater and went inside. “Hello?” Roman called out when he walked back in, soon enough the Director, Remy, walked out of the ‘employee’s only’ door and walked over to Roman.

“Yeah babe?”

“Sorry but I need to know something!”

“Well then hun you are talking to the wrong person.”

“Alright, well I need to know something regarding another actor.”

“That I may be able to help with, sweetie. Though if it is anything personal or something like that, no can do.”

“Just a name.”

“Alright, describe them hun”

“Dark hair, I think it was like a dark brown. Um black shirt, a black leather jacket with purple outlining the edges and maybe a purple interior, black jeans-”

“Virgil. That is Virgil.”

“Alright, thanks. Can you tell me about his part in the play. He said I would have to find out myself.”

Remy laughed then looked at his phone, “Would you look at the time it’s time I leave you to figure this out for my entertainment.” He said then walked away back into the employee’s only office. 

Roman stood there feeling betrayed. After having a moment to recover he sighed and walked out of the theater and go into his car. He drove home playing some of his favorite music, Disney orchestral covers. When Roman got inside he greeted his dalmation, Pongo, he barked with happiness as Roman walked in and put his stuff down on the couch. As soon as he put his stuff down he started playing with Pogo. They played fetch, tug a war, chase, and many other games. When Roman was all tired out from their play session he got Pongo a treat and went to his room to practice his lines. Though he would have been productive at it if he didn’t fall asleep a few minutes after he sat on his bed to read the lines.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Virgil woke up around 1 after his ‘nap’ it wasn’t a nap though, it was full on sleep. When he woke up he ate some toast and sat at his table with his computer looking over designs for different productions of cinderella. The director, his boss, told him to make it a bit different, a bit more majestic, magic, bright, but with undertones of darkness and betrayal. He could do this, all he had to do was come up with some ideas for the whole set and aesthetic. Then the actual set designers could take it from there. Plus the set designers already pinned all of the figuring out on him because for one he was their ‘visionary’ basically they liked his ideas and just assigned him some fake role that meant he could figure out set stuff. Then secondly he would have to work his lighting around them so they thought it would be best for him to figure it all out then give ideas to them. Virgil found many pictures, ideas, scenery images, and colors, that would all work with the play. He took all of the stuff he compiled and sent it to the set designers who emailed back immediately giving thanks and saying they would expand on the idea and it seemed to be exactly what Remy was looking for in the set.

Virgil got up after an hour of brainstorming then went in his pantarty and pulled out some of his pet food. Virgil went over to his cat’s bowl and filled it up then called for him “Mr. Whiskers.” He called out. Mr. Whiskers was a tuxedo cat with short fur and a purple collar. As he ate Virgil got him water, Virgil set it down then went to go binge watch some movies, starting with Nightmare Before Christmas, Frankenweenie, and Corpse Bride.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman had practiced his script for hours, He knew that he had just gotten the roll and the script but he was determined to memorise the whole script within the week, so he had 3 days to reach his goal… buuuuut Pongo was bored and probably tired of hearing Roman continuously practicing. So Roman put his script down then grabbed the leash. Roman got Pongo hooked up to a leash then left. He walked to the park and looked around. Though one thing continued tugging at his mind, who is Virgil? Honestly he had not an idea. He didn’t even know who Virgil could fit in as other than maybe an extra. 

 

Roman had walked through that park for awhile before he went home and fell asleep in his bed. He ate dinner before hand of course, It was boxed mac & cheese. Good enough.

* * *

  
Virgil woke up early the next morning, he quickly got dressed before grabbing his bag and leaving. On his way to work, aka the theatre, he stopped at a cafe and got a tea. 

 

Upon arriving at the theatre he was glad to see he was the first one there and entered quietly. He quickly went into the employees only room and to his office. Time to start picking the colors for the lights, also the lighting placement… Today would definitely be fun. 

* * *

  
  


Roman arrived at the theatre then stepped on to the stage. He began to practice with cinderella. Though Roman loved this play… he did wish it could have been a bit gayer, but everything was alright. Because he would find out who the mysterious Virgil was.

 

Said person, Virgil, was currently walking the catwalk and trying to figure out where he would have the lights placed. He had figured out most of the colors but still was yet to decide where the lights would be compared to the stage and where the tape markings of standing positions were.  Suddenly he dropped his pencil which he was using to make marks on a paper for the lights. 

Roman looked down when a pencil landed a few feet away from him and looked up.

Virgil stood there mortified because he had almost dropped it on someone, wait… that was the guy he had met before… Virgil sighed. 

Roman smiled then grabbed the pencil he found an entrance to the catwalk and ran up the stairs. He quickly went over to Virgil and did a kneeling bow before looking at him, “Cinder-Virgil? You dropped this.” He said with a smirk. 

Virgil lightly took the pencil, “You know who I am?”

“Well, you just confirmed it. So yeah.” Roman responded then stood up.

Virgil looked at his clipboard and put the pencil behind his ear, “So, Roman, Mr Prince Charming. What now that you returned my pencil?”

“Well, Cinder-Virgil, I inquire if you’d go out on a date with me.” 

“Sure… I’m available at 4.”

“See you then.” Roman said and kissed Virgil’s hand before going back to the stage to practice.


End file.
